ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Astrophysicophile
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Tim Thomason 16:31, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks. We don't know who the IP is and therefore he could have been impersonating you. Can't be too careful. :) — Morder 05:46, 19 May 2009 (UTC) comment order on talk pages I guess it is you who is trying to place a comment in the middle of a discussion here? If so, please note that our standard for discussion pages is to add new comments at the end of a discussion, not in the middle - not only, but especially, when replying to an old discussion like that. Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 15:59, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I am the one who did that. Sorry about that. I will avoid doing that again. -- Astrophysicophile 08:15, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::You also might want to stop editing your comments after you've commented if someone has replied...hard to follow the conversation when people respond to your edits and you change then. Thanks. — Morder 07:31, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :::I was careful to edit only the ones that no one had responded to yet. If I was not, can you indicate the ones I edited after someone had responded to them? -- Astrophysicophile 08:15, 25 May 2009 (UTC)